


Taking Care of the Doctor

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet needs looked after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of the Doctor

She stood in the doorway watching for several long moments. She then made herself go ready the couch in Janet's office for the sleeping Doctor. Sam knew those reports needed doing, but Janet wasn't going to be accurate if she did not get some true rest, not on the desk.

"Jan…come on…"

Janet stirred, looked up at her friend, her love…

"Work…"

"Nap." Sam's voice brooked no argument.

"Was sleeping…"

"That's a good way to get a crick in your neck." She pulled, and Janet followed…only to fall heavily onto the couch and pass right back out.

Sam decided now was a good time to come up with a distraction about those reports, and went officer-hunting.


End file.
